LITTLE GIFT From Me
by Wolf88RED17
Summary: Summary: BRAKK! /"AUWW! BANTAL SIALAN. ENYAH KAU DARI HADAPANKU!"/"Jinjja! Aish! Lalu sekarang ia dimana?"/"Jadi kalian? Saling mengenal?"/'Mengerikan..' guman Baekhyun./Aku tak mau kejadian 2 bulan lalu terulang kembali/"DASAR NAMJA TIANG JEMURAN TAK TAU DIR-rii... Akhh.."/ChanBaek/ Romances and Sad /T /YAOI
1. Prolog

**Caption : LITTLE GIFT From Me**

 **Author : Wolf88RED17+**

 **Main Cast :**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In (Kai)**

 **Oh Se Hun**

 **Park Soo Young**

 **Shin Dong**

 **Si Won**

 **Han Na**

 **Genre : Romances, Sad, Family, Friends...**

 **Rate : T+ Mendekati M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LITTLE GIFT From Me**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bisakah aku mengakhiri hidupku saat ini juga.

Aku lelah, terus seperti ini.

Harus merasakan hal yang sama hampir setiap harinya.

Untuk melangkahpun rasanya begitu sulit untukku,

Apa lagi bernafas...

.

.

Hidupku seperti diujung tanduk.

Bisakah kau membawaku saat ini eomma?

Aku ingin bersamamu...

Aku ingin berada disisimu...

Aku ingin tertawa dan tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan bersamamu.

Tanpa harus merasa beban yang begitu berat untuk-ku jalani.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

 **.**

Saeng-il chughahamnida…

Saeng-il chughahamnida…

Saranghaneun Byun Baekhyun…

Saeng-il chughahamnida..

Semoga kau menyukai hadiah yang kuberikan untukmu..

Tetaplah tersenyum untukku...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Review again yaaaaaaaa...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Caption : LITTLE GIFT From Me**

 **Author : Wolf88RED17+**

 **Main Cast :**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In (Kai)**

 **Oh Se Hun**

 **Park Soo Young**

 **Shin Dong**

 **Si Won**

 **Han Na**

 **Genre : Romances, Sad, Family, Friends...**

 **Rate : T+**

 **#Typo Bertebaran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bisakah aku mengakhiri hidupku saat ini juga.

Aku lelah, terus seperti ini.

Harus merasakan hal yang sama hampir setiap harinya.

Untuk melangkahpun rasanya begitu sulit untukku,

Apa lagi bernafas...

.

Hidupku seperti diujung tanduk.

Bisakah kau membawaku saat ini eomma?

Aku ingin bersamamu...

Aku ingin berada disisimu...

Aku ingin tertawa dan tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan bersamamu.

Tanpa harus merasa beban yang begitu berat untuk-ku jalani.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

 **.**

Saeng-il chughahamnida…

Saeng-il chughahamnida…

Saranghaneun Byun Baekhyun…

Saeng-il chughahamnida..

Semoga kau menyukai hadiah yang kuberikan untukmu..

Tetaplah tersenyum untukku..

.

.

.

 **LITTLE GIFT From Me**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"HYUNG! HYUNG, BANGUN! NANTI KITA TERLAMBAT. JIKA KAU TAK BANGUN JUGA, PINTU AKAN KU DOBRAK BERSAMA SHINDONG AHJJUSHI! " teriak seorang namja dari luar kamar sambil mengetuk pintu kamar itu berkali-kali. Semburat merah terlihat dijarinya karna mengetuk pintu sedari tadi dengan pemilik kamar yang tak tau diri masih merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur empuknya, sedangkan hari ini adalah hari penting. Entah sudah berapa banyak sumpah serapah yang ia keluarkan untuk kebodohan hyungnya sendiri.

"AISH! BERISIK SEKALI! KAU MENGGANGGU TIDUR INDAHKU, KAU TAU?!" Ucap namja yang baru keluar dari sangkar kesayangannya dengan suara yang tak kalah kencang dari suara dongsaengnya tersebut.

Rambut yang berantakan, wajah yang kusut, serta celana panjang dan kaos tipis yang biasa ia kenakan untuk tidur. Benar-banar menggambarkan orang yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Kamarnyapun dari luar masih terlihat gelap, cahayanya begitu minim. Mulutnya terbuka (menguap) karna masih mengantuk, serta mata yang sedari tadi tak mau terbuka sedikitpun.

"Mwo?" tanya namja itu setelah benar-benar sadar dari tidurnya.

"Dia bodoh atau bagaimana sihh?! Jangan bilang dia amnesia. Jelas-jelas kemarin dia yang memberi tauku untuk tidak melupakan hari penting ini. Dan sekarang dengan santainya ia bertanya 'Mwo?' padaku." Guman namja yang tengah berdiri tepat dihadapan hyungnya, ingin sekali rasanya ia memukul kepala hyungnya dengan guci didekatnya.

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu hyung?! Kau tidak lihat sudah jam berapa ini?! Jarum panjang menunjuk angka 12, jarum pendek menunjuk angka 5. Jam 5 tepat hyung. 5 TEPAT! Dan hyung masih bertanya apa! Hyung ini amnesia atau apa sihh. Hyung tak ingat hari apa ini?" Protes sang adik pada hyungnya yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Hari Senin, Wae?" jawab hyungnya seadanya.

"Wae? WAE?!" ucap dongsaengnya tak percaya dengan ucapan hyungnya.

"Memang kenapa kalau jam 6 tepat, ha? Tak ada masalah bukan. Lagi pula hari ini perusahaan appa libur. Jadi, tidak usah berlebihan membangunkan ku oke." Tuntut hyungnya, wajahnya menatap sang adik matados.

"Hyung! Aish kau ini. Hari ini kita akan pergi ke Busam! Kau tak ingat juga?!"

"Busam?"

"Nde, Busam."

"Busam, Busam, Busa-BUSAM?! AISH, Aku lupa." Namja itu merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar lupa hari ini ia kedatangan tamu penting di salah satu perusahaannya yang terletak di Busam.

BRAKK!

Bantingan pintu itu terdengar nyaring. Bahkan dia tak memperdulikan dongsaengnya yang masih berdiri tepat didepan pintu. Sebelum meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri sekarang, suara keras seperti benda jatuh terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Niat untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut jadi tertunda, ia penasaran benda apa yang terjatuh itu sampai-sampai menimbulkan suara senyaring itu.

"AUWW! BANTAL SIALAN. ENYAH KAU DARI HADAPANKU!" teriakan hyungnya dari balik pintu kamar, dan teriakan itu seakan sudah menjawab rasa penasarannya tadi.

Akhirnya, ia-pun meninggalkan kamar milik hyungnya tersebut. Ia gelengkan kepalanya melihat kecerobohan sang kakak. Keributan nyaring terdengar lagi dari balik pintu milik hyungnya itu seperti orang kebakaran jenggot. Bagaimana tidak. Ia sudah ada janji pagi ini dengan tamu penting di Busam. Tapi lihat, ia bangun kesiangan. Ya ampun.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau baru membangunkan ku jam segini sihh. Kitakan jadi terlambat." Protes hyungnya pada adiknya yang sekarang sedang memakan roti yang di buat dadakan tadi didapur sambil masuk kedalam mobil milik hyungnya, diikuti hyungnya yang ikut masuk kedalam mobil.

"Aku sudah membangunkan hyung dengan mengetuk pintu kamar hyung berkali-kali. Tapi hyung juga tak bangun sedari tadi. Lihat ini buktinya, tanganku sampai merah dan sakit." Ucap sang adik tak terima dengan ucapan kakaknya sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang terlihat semburat merah dan sedikit luka lembab karna terlalu banyak mengetuk pintu kamar hyungnya.

"Benarkah? Pantas berisik sekali didepan pintuku. Seperti pasar." Ucapnya sambil membereskan barang dan memindahkannya di kursi belakang dan duduk kembali dikursi samping pengemudi. Sang adik hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas mendengarkan perkataan hyungnya.

Mobil Lamborghini Reventon hitam yang melaju cepat meninggalkan halaman depan milik Byun family dengan menghilangnya jejak kedua saudara tersebut. Mobil itu sekarang sudah menyatu bersama mobil lain di jalan raya. Ia tak mau membuang-buang waktu berlama-lama dijalan ia tak mau membuat klainnya kecewa, dengan mantap ia injak gas tersebut.

Sekarang mobil itu hanya terlihat seperti angin yang berhembus, tak dipungkiri mobil itu kini melaju begitu kencang. Untung kondisi masih pagi, kemungkinan kecil orang yang berlalu lalang dipagi buta seperti ini.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pagi Presdir.." ucap salah satu karyawan tersebut saat kedua saudara itu memasuki perusahan milik sang appa yang sekarang sudah diwarisi untuk mereka.

Kedua namja itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman singkat sambil berlalu menuju ruangannya. Sebelum menuju ruangannya, tiba-tiba kaki itu berhenti tepat didepan meja sekertarisnya diikiuti dengan dongsangnya yang setia mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Hanna-ssi apa tamu kita sudah datang?" ucap salah satu namja yang sedang berdiri tepat didepan meja sekertarisnya itu.

"Pagi presdir.." ucap Hanna kaget saat melihat kedua presdirnya ada di depan mejanya, sambil buru-buru ia berdiri merapikan sedikit pakaiannya. Sebelum ia berbicara ia bungkukkan badannya terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf presdir, tamu yang anda tunggu sudah datang dari 15 menit yang lalu.." ucap Inyeong lagi.

"Jinjja?! Aish! Lalu sekarang ia dimana?"

"Dia ada diruangan presdir.."

"Di ruanganku?"

"Nde, presdir. Tap-tapi bukan saya yang menyuruh mereka menunggu diruangan presdir. Mereka yang menginginkannya, jadi saya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Perkataannya diakhiri dengan raut wajah yang terlihat bersalah, jujur ia benar-benar bingung saat menghadapi tamu presdirnya.

Katanya tamu itu begitu penting dan sangat berpengaruh pada perusahaan yang ia tempati sekarang, jadi ia tak mungkin menentangnya. Walau dia bukan presdirnya, tapi tetap saja itu akan sangat berpengaruh pada pekerjaannya.

"Yaampun.. Bagaimana ini?" terlihat sekali salah satu presdir terlihat frustasi mendengar perkataan sekertarisnya.

"Ya hyung tenang dulu, kita coba selesaikan nanti didalam." Ucap namja kepada hyungnya, tangannya sambil ia tepuk-tepukkan dipundak sang kakak.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang. Apa tadi kau tak dengar, Kai?! Dia sudah menunggu selama 15 menit! Bagaimana jika ia tidak mau bekerja sama lagi dengan perusahan kita. Ohh, ya Tuhan." Ucapnya hyungnya pada dongsaengnya bernama Kai sambil bertolak pinggang dengan kaki yang ia perintahkan dari otaknya untuk mondar-mandir kesana kemari, tanda ia benar-benar panik.

"Hanna-ssi? Tamu kita datang sendiri atau bersama orang lain?" tanya Kai, ia sekarang tak memperdulikan hyungnya yang masih terus mondar-mandir dan berucap hal-hal negatif yang belum tentu akan terjadi.

"Kalau tidak salah presdir, tadi dia datang bersama asistennya presdir. Tapi asistennya sudah pergi, tinggal tamu penting yang berada diruangan presdir." ucapnya sembari mengingat-ingat tamu presdirnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kami masuk dulu.. Hyung ayo! Kau tak mau kan membuat tamu penting kita menunggu lebih lama lagi?!" ucap Kai, tapi ucapannya tak dihiraukan oleh hyungnya. Dia malah asik dengan pikiran-pikiran jeleknya yang akan ia hadapi. Terlihat berlebihan sekali. Itulah hyungnya. Ia coba sekali lagi memanggil hyungnya.

"Hyung! Baekhyun hyung!"

"Mwoya?!" yang ditanya malah bertanya balik, urusan akan semakin panjang jika terus dibiarkan. Dengan berat hati ia tarik tangan hyungnya, Baekhyun. Mereka berdua jalan menuju ruangannya.

Tepat saat mereka memasuki ruangan kerjanya, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sudah ada dua namja sedang duduk manis disofa. Mereka berdua benar-benar gugup, bagaimana tidak ini tamu penting sang ayah saat ia masih hidup. Bisa dibilang ia pemilik setengah saham yang dikelola keluarga Byun yang terletak di Busam.

Terlihat dengan jelas keringat hampir mengucur jelas di sekitar wajah Baekhyun, tapi adiknya Kai lebih memilih untuk membuang kegugupannya jauh-jauh. Ia tak mau menambah beban hyungnya dengan ikutan panik. Yang ada kalau ia panik dipastikan hyungnya bisa pingsan detik ini juga.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu, ada kendala saat perjalanan menuju kesini. Sekali lagi, kami minta maaf." Ucap Kai sambil menunduk tanda ia minta maaf, Baekhyun sedari tadi masih berkutik dengan pikirannya. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat dan sedari tadi hanya menunduk, ia benar-banar takut. Ia biarkan untuk kali ini dongsaengnya yang mengurus semuanya.

"Ya! Hitam, ini perusahaanmu? Aku kira milik siapa." Ucap salah satu tamu saat menyadari dua orang namja yang baru memasuki ruangan. Wajah yang tadinya terlihat bosan, kini senyumannya terlihat dengan jelas menghiasi wajahnya saat melihat salah satu namja yang sedang menunduk dihadapannya.

Merasa mengenal suara tersebut, Kai menegakkan kepalanya mencari sosok suara yang ia dengar tadi. Dengan wajah sedikit tak percaya, ia berjalan menghampiri sosok tersebut dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka diikuti sang kakak yang sekarang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Sehun. Kau? Kapan kau pulang dari Jepang?" ucap Kai, sosok tersebut yang bernama Sehun berdiri dan merangkul Kai.

"Jadi kalian? Saling mengenal?" ucap Baekhyun bingung melihat mereka berdua secara bergantian.

.

.

"Jadi kalian satu sekolah dan satu kamar saat di Jepang? Karna itu kalian bersahabat. Begitu maksud kalian?" ucap Baekhyun melihat keduanya secara bergantian.

"Ya begitulah hyung, seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Kai

"Kau tau aku hampir mati ditempat saat mendengar tamu penting appa sudah menunggu diruangan selama 15 menit. Rasanya detik itu juga, aku ingin langsung memotong leherku saking panik dan takutnya." Ucap Baekhyun mendramatisir keadaan, walau memang sebenarnya itu yang akan ia lakukan jika tamu appa benar-benar menyeramkan seperti yang sering dibicarakan karyawan-karyawannya.

"Ani, hyung. Kau tak perlu melakukan itu, simpan saja niatmu itu untuk appaku. Untung tadi aku mau menggantikan appa datang kemari. Kalau tidak, mungkin appa sudah membatalkan kontraknya dengan perusahaan ini." ucap Sehun kepada Baekhyun sambil memakan cemilan yang disediakan oleh sekertarisnya yang disuruh oleh Baekhyun, itung-itung tanda minta maaf. Begitulah pikir Baekhyun.

"Jadi kata karyawan itu benar. Kalau tamu appa yang satu ini memang kejam. Ehh, bukan begitu maksudku hanya saja-" ucap Baekhyun sedikit tak enak atas perkataannya barusan.

"Tidak apa apa, appa memang keras orangnya. Jadi aku sudah terbiasa mendengar orang orang sering berkata seperti itu."

"Syukurlah.." tangan Baekhyun mengelur dadanya lega.

"Aku kira yang datang mewakili keluargamu, hyungmu?" ucap Kai sambil menyesapi minumannya.

"Kau berharap hyungku yang datang?" Sehun sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya mendengar perkataan temannya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan hyungmu?" ucap Kai bingung.

"Kau yakin, mau dia yang datang kemari?! Kalau aku jadi kalian aku lebih baik bunuh diri detik itu juga saat mengetahui tamunya adalah dia. Menyeramkan." suara Sehun terdengar mendramatisir sambil meletakan tangan putihnya di leher, mempraktikan orang yang sedang bunuh diri. Kedua kakak beradik itu hanya serius mendengar ucapan-demi ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Dan jangan lupakan tatapan mengerikan mendengar ucapan demi ucapan yang Sehun lontarkan.

"Asal kalian tau.. Dia itu tak suka ada yang membuang waktu berharganya hanya dengan menunggu kalian berdua, walau hanya satu detik saja. Ia orang yang tepat waktu. Mungkin jika bukan aku yang datang, kalian tak mungkin duduk tenang dikursi kalian. Keadaannya akan berbalik, kalian mungkin sekarang sedang bersujut memohon kepadanya dengan segala cara kapada hyungku untuk tidak membatalkan kerjasamanya. Dan belum lagi kata-kata pedas yang keluar dari mulut iblisnya itu. hiiihihhh.. Mengerikan.." lanjut Sehun, kedua kakak beradik itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah mendengar ucapan Sehun.

'Mengerikan..' guman Baekhyun. Tak sanggup membayang nasip saat ini, jika benar hyungnya Sehun yang akan datang.

"Sebenarnya maksud kedatanganmu kemari-" Suara Kai belum selesai namum dengan sempurna dipotong oleh Sehun.

"Sebenarnya tadi appa ingin memeriksa perkembangan rutin selama setahun sekali, tapi appa mendadak harus pergi ke Jepang. Seharusnya hyungku yang menggantikan appa datang kemari, dan tarra.. Beruntunglah kalian berdua karna ia mendadak keracunan makanan tadi pagi. Jadi hyung memintaku untuk menggantikannya."

"Hyungmu keracunan makanan? Baguslah, jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot bersujut dihadapan hyungmu." Ucap Kai santai tanpa menatap mata Sehun yang sekarang sedang memandangnya tajam.

"Maksudmu?! Seharusnya kau berterimakasih kepadaku." Sewot Sehun kesal, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kai.

"Terimasih tuan Oh Sehun yang terhormat." Ucap Kai penuh penekanan disetiap kata-katanya yang ia ucapkan.

"Apakah aku juga harus berterima kasih?" suara Baekhyun menghentikan aksi konyol dua manusia didepannya.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah ini mengiringi mobil Koenigsegg Agera R putih, menelusuri jalanan dan dedaunan yang mengembun. Empat roda itu melaju tempat tujuan mereka, supermarket. Habis sudah persediaannya dua bulan yang lalu. Kini kakak beradik yang sedang duduk tenang sambil sesekali berdebat mengiringi perjalanan mereka. Terlihat seperti saudara yang akur bukan.

"Kai, kau jemput aku nanti diparkiran." Ucap Baekhyun sebelum menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Hyung aku, sebenarnya aku aka-"

"Aku tak terima penolakan. Aku tak mau tau. Jika kau tak menjemputku, jatah gajimu akan ku potong! Begitu pula uang lemburmu." ancam Baekhyun setelah menutup pintu mobil itu. Tak lama jendela mobil itu terbuka, menampakkan Kai yang duduk dikursi pengemudi dengan memandang hyungnya tak percaya.

"Hyung.." Kai menunjukkan jurus ampuhnya, dengan cara merajuk.

"Makannya jemput aku nanti! Aku tak mau kejadian 2 bulan lalu terulang kembali. Dan jangan pasang wajah seperti itu! Itu tak mempan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada dingin. Dan ternyata caranya tidak berhasil membujuk hyungnya.

"Nde, arraseo." dengan setengah hati Kai berucap dan diakhiri dengan helaan nafas.

'Seharusnya aku pakai jurus yang baru. Cara itu sudah kampungan ternyata. Pantas itu tak berefek.' pikir Kai

Kaca hitam menaik keatas, menutupi seseorang yang duduk di pengemudi. Dan mobil Koenigsegg Agera R putih itu melaju menjauh diiringi dengan langkah Baekhyun yang mulai memasuki supermarket tersebut.

"Food, I am coming.." teriak Baekhyun. Pengunjung yang hendak keluar atau memasuki area, menatap bingung kelakuan yang Baekhyun perbuat. Baekhyun seakan tak perduli pandangan orang orang, dan berjalan acuh melewati pintu kaca tersebut. bukan menggambarkan etika presdir sekalipun bukan. Malah terlihat anak JHS yang akan membeli lemari penuh ice cream. #Jangan dicontoh...

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku rasa untuk cemilan dan bahan makan selama dua bulan kedepan cukup. Oke, sekarang let's go ke kasir.." setelah menimbang-nimbang belanjaannya dan merasa sudah cukup ia langkahkan kaki menuju kasir yang tak jauh didepan sana.

Lima troly mengantri didepan kasir. Lumayan untuk mengusar kesabaran. Setelah mengantri beberapa menit, gilirannyapun akhirnya tiba. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat makanan kesukaannya yang sedang dihitung harganya, ia bisa makan cemilan kesukaannya malam ini.

'Lihatlah nanti my cemilan kecil. Habis kau ku telan bulat bulat..' pikir Baekhyun

Belum selesai makanannya dihitung, tiba-tiba seorang namja bertubuh tinggi menerobos antrian dan berdiri tepat disamping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyadari kehadirannya, saat suara namja tersebut meminta penjaga kasir untuk menghitung belanjaannya terlebih dahulu, dan tak meminta ijin atau meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun.

"Bisa hitung punyaku terlebih dahulu, aku sedang terburu buru. Antriannya terlalu panjang." Ucap namja itu sambil menyerahkan barang belanjaannya yang akan ia beli dan tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang sudah memandangnya tajam, _setajam silet_.

"Ya! Maksudmu apa, ha?! Mengantrilah! Kau pikir kau siapa?! Menyebalkan. Sekarang menyingkir dari sana." Mulut tipis ranumnya tak bisa menahan api yang membara di dalam tubuhnya. Umpatan Baekhyun sambil menunjuk namja di sebelahnya dengan kesal. Namja itu tak melihatnya apa lagi meliriknya. Namja tinggi itu malah melihat jam tangannya hitamnya.

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Yang ini hitung nanti saja, hitung punyaku terlebih dahulu." Ucap namja itu yang masih tetap bersikekeh.

"Kau tuli atau apa! Kau tak punya sopan santun apa?! Menyingkir dari hadapanku dan mengantrilah." Suara Baekhyun sedikit teriak, penjaga kasir itu hanya diam mematung melihat dua namja yang masih bertengkar dihadapannya.

"Aku sedang terburu-buru. Aku tak ada waktu meladeni orang sepertimu, hitung belanjaan-" ucap namja tinggi itu ketus.

"Aku tak perduli kau terburu-buru atau tidak. Tapi setidaknya kau harus mengantri seperti yang lain. Memang kau tak pernah diajari etika sama sekali oleh orang tuamu apa?!" ucap Baekhyun yang menandakan ia sudah naik pitam.

"Kau itu namja, tapi mulutmu seperti yeoja." Namja tinggi itu hanya merespon jawaban Baekhyun dengan nada datar.

"Setidaknya aku masih punya sopan santun dari pada dirim-" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karna tangan namja tinggi itu membekap mulutnya dengan telapak jari yang ukurannya lumayan besar dari pada telapak jari Baekhyun. Baekhyun berontak namun kekuatannya tak membuat namja itu bergeming sedikitpun.

"Emmm memmm ememmem... EMMMM!" suara Baekhyun hanya terdengar seperti gumanan. Orang yang melihatnya tak mampu berkata apa apa.

'Ihh, apa-apaan namja ini! sudah membuatku kesal dan sekarang seenaknya membekap mulutku. Awas kau!' guman Baekhyun.

"Cepat hitung belanjaanku!"

"Tapi tuan, belanjaan ini?" penjaga kasir itu sambil menunjuk bingung belanjaan Baekhyun yang belum selesai dihitung.

"Itu nanti saja dihitung. Aku sedang buru-buru. Kalau bisa cepat, belanjaanku hanya sedikit."

"Ba-baik tuan." Ucap penjaga kasir itu dengan ragu sambil memandang Baekhyun yang dalam dekapan namja itu dengan tak enak hati.

"Kembaliannya ambil saj- Auww!" teriak namja itu melepas dekapannya dan sekarang tangannya beralih memegang kakinya yang diinjak oleh Baekhyun. Tak ada rasa bersalah di wajah Baekhyun, yang ada wajah-wajah puas dan tak pernah menyesal melakukan hal tersebut.

"Rasakan itu! Makannya jangan kurang ajar ya!" ucap Baekhyun kesal sambil mengelap bibirnya yang dibekap oleh namja tinggi tersebut. Namja itu menatap Baekhyun tajam lalu menyerahkan duitnya pada penjaga kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Namja tinggi itu mengambil belanjaannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya tajam dan ingin melempar namja tak tau diri itu dengan wortel belanjaannya.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Menyebalkan sekali! Awas saja jika bertemu lagi, aku akan mengoleskan sepatuku diwajahnya. Biar dia tau rasa. Ihh, menjijikkan ihh." Ucap Baekhyun duduk di kursi depan sebelah pengemudi, setelah menaruh semua belanjaannya di kursi belakang. Tangannya sedari tadi tak berhenti mengusap bibirnya dengan permukaan telapak tangannya. Ia benar-benar kesal, dan semuanya karna namja disupermarket itu.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Tak biasanya pulang dari supermarket kau bertingkah aneh seperti itu." ucap Kai heran melihat tingkah aneh Baekhyun, hyungnya.

Setelah menyuruhnya untuk menjemputnya dengan nada sedikit membentak, dan saat ia menaruh belanjaannya dikursi belakang yang sedikit membanting belanjaannya, saat menutup pintu mobil juga tak jarang Kai mendengar sumpah serapah yang terdengar mengerikan ditelinga Kai yang tak sengaja didengarnya.

Dan sekarang puncaknya, mengusap bibirnya dengan permukaan telapak tangannya dengan kasar. Bibir hyungnya sekarang memerah , dan jika diusap terus-menerus itu akan membuat bibir milik hyungnya berdarah.

"Ini semua karna namja sialan itu."

"Wae? Apa dia mencium hyung, sampai-sampai kau mengusap bibirmu seperti itu? Benarkah begitu?" ucap Kai dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"Buang pikiran kotormu itu, Kai. Aku takan berbuat seperti itu. Jika itu sampai terjadi, aku akan membunuhnya saat itu juga." Nadanya tak bisa menutupi kekesalannya.

"Kalau bukan dicium, lalu apa?" Tanya Kai bingung.

"Dia membekapku dan menyelak antrian! DASAR NAMJA TIANG JEMURAN TAK TAU DIR-rii... Akhh.."

.

.

.

.

 **T embok**

 **B esar**

 **C hanyeol**

Makasih yang udah ngereview...

.

.

.

.

 **Review again yaaaaaaaa...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Caption : LITTLE GIFT From Me**

 **Author : Wolf88RED17+**

 **Main Cast :**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In (Kai)**

 **Oh Se Hun**

 **Park Soo Young**

 **Shin Dong**

 **Si Won**

 **Han Na**

 **Genre : Romances, Sad, Family, Friends...**

 **Rate : T+**

 **#Typo Bertebaran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wae? Apa dia mencium hyung, sampai-sampai kau mengusap bibirmu seperti itu? Benarkah begitu?" ucap Kai dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"Buang pikiran kotormu itu, Kai. Aku takan berbuat seperti itu. Jika itu sampai terjadi, aku akan membunuhnya saat itu juga." Nadanya tak bisa menutupi kekesalannya.

"Kalau bukan dicium, lalu apa?" Tanya Kai bingung.

.

.

.

 **LITTLE GIFT From Me**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia membekapku dan menyelak antrian! DASAR NAMJA TIANG JEMURAN TAK TAU DIR-rii... Akhh.."

ucap Baekhyun merutuki namja tersebut, karna terlalu bersemangat penyakitnya kambuh.

"Hyung! Kau bawa obatnya?" tanya Kai khawatir saat melihat hyungnya yang penyakitnya kambuh. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia ulurkan tangannya, jari telunjuknya menunjuk tas hitam miliknya yang terletak sempurna di kursi belakang bersama belanjaan yang baru ia beli. Tangannya masih setia membekap erat pada dadanya, untuk menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Berapa kali ku peringati agar menahan emosimu. Tapi kau selalu susah dinasehati.." ucap Kai menceramai sang kakak sambil menyerahkan obat serta air putih.

Setelah selesai meminum obat, Baekhyun menyenderkan punggungnya kursi mobil untuk menstabilkan kondisinya. Setelah agak baikan Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, punggungnya ia sejajarkan kekursi. Kedua mata sipitnya memandang lekat atap mobil.

"Kai..." gumam Baekhyun lirih. Ia tak mendengar kata keluar dari bibir tebal milik namja yang duduk disebelahnya. Pandangan namja disebelahnya sulit untuk diartikan, seperti memikirkan sesuatu walau tak tau itu apa. Baekhyun pun melanjutkan ucapannya, ia tau Kai adiknya adalah pendengar yang baik.

"Menurutmu.. Aku masih bertahan lama atau tidak?" kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Baekhyun dengan senyum manis yang ia pancarkan dari wajahnya, seperti tak ada beban sama sekali saat menyebutkan kata-kata itu. Ia berbicara tanpa memandang Kai, jika Baekhyun melihat kearah adik tersayangnya sekarang wajahnya sendu dipenuhi kepedihan.

Bagaimana tidak, bayangkan saat orang yang kau sayangi sedang berjuang melawan penyakitnya yang tak kunjung sembuh berbicara layaknya orang putus asa, seperti sudah tak ada jalan keluar untuk mengatasi penyakit yang sedang dideritanya.

Wajahnya sama sekali tak ada beban, seperti penyakit itu adalah musuh yang sudah menjadi teman untuknya. Itu yang membuat hati Kai semakin sakit, hyungnya menutupi kesedihan dan kepedihannya dengan selalu menebarkan senyum dan kekonyolan yang selalu ia perbuat.

Merasa pertanyaannya tak dijawab sang adik, ia menolehkan kepalanya menghadap sang adik yang sedang memandangnya. Kai memberi senyum hangatnya pada hyungnya, saat wajah imut hyungnya tak tak pernah kelihatan menua sama sekali menoleh kearahnya. Bahkan obat yang ia konsumsi lima bulan terakhir, tak berpengaruh pada wajah dan kulitnya.

Obat yang dipesan dari luar dengan kualitas terbaik, bahkan tak membuatnya sembuh total. Hanya operasi dan pendonor yang bisa membantunya. Sudah ia coba mencari pendonor yang terbaik namun ada saja yang tak cocok dengan tubuh sang kakak. Sampai sekarang mereka masih mencari pendonor yang sesuai, berapapun akan mereka bayar. Uang bukan masalah untuknya. Untuk apa jika kau memiliki banyak uang, jika kau tak bisa menikmati dengan semestinya.

Sehat itu mahal. Jika kau sakit tak kerasa berapa uang yang kita keluarkan untuk penyembuhan. Makannya Kai menetapkan hidup sehatnya sejak hyung nya di diagnosis penyakit serius oleh dokter. Sejak saat itu, ia merubah pola minum dan merokoknya.

Dulunya ia anak yang nakal dan sulit untuk diatur. Belum lama kepulangannya dari Jepang, orang tuanya ada acara keluar kota untuk mengadakan peresmian kantor cabang di pulau Jeju. Belum sampai ditempat tujuan. Kecelakaan lalu lintas yang hampir menewaskan dua puluh orang dan delapan orang luka luka, dan diantaranya kedua orang tuanya yang masuk dalam korban tewas ditempat.

Masih teringat jelas senyum hangat kedua orang tuanya saat meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya. Pelukan eommanya bahkan masih membekas hangat ditubuhnya. Suara nyaring telephone rumah yang membuat semuanya menjadi sulit seperti sekarang.

.

 _ **Flashback-_**_

" _Jung ahjjuma, aku akan kerumah Sehun sebentar. Kalau Baekhyun hyung sampai rumah, kabari aku."_

" _Ne, tuan muda.." kata Jung ahjjuma sambil membungkukan badannya kepada Kai. Kai yang baru saja menuruni tangga dikagetkan suara telphone rumah diruang tamu._

" _Biar aku saja ahjjuma.." ucap Kai lalu menghampiri suara tersebut. Jung ahjjuma yang sedang membereskan perabotan ruang tamu, melanjutkan acara bersih bersihnya lagi._

" _Maaf, apa ini kediaman keluarga Byun..?" suara lembut seorang yeoja dari sebrang telphone._

" _Ne, benar. Saya anaknya, maaf saya bicara dengan-"_

" _Saya suter dari High Hospital, maaf mengganggu waktu anda.. saya ingin memberi tau bahwa kedua orang tua anda mengalami kecelakaan, dan korban meninggal langsung ditempat kejadian.. kami dari pihak rumah sakit m..." suara suter itu terus menerangkan, namun suara itu tak terdengar setelah telepon itu tergantung begitu saja._

 _BRUKKK!_

" _Eomma.. Appa.." Jung ahjjuma kaget mendapati anak dari majikannya, berlutut dilantai dengan tangan yang memegang pinggiran meja._

" _Tuan muda, ya tuhan ada apa?" teriak Jung ahjjuma, dan membantu Kai berdiri. Wajahnya memucat pandangan matanya kosong, dan air mata yang mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya._

" _Ahjjuma.. aku pergi.."_

" _Tapi tuan muda, sedang tidak baik." Suara Jung ahjjuma bagaikan angin lalu untuknya. Ia_

 _berlari meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya, lalu mengemudikan mobil putihnya dengan kecepatan maksimum di jalan raya. Ia tak perduli umpatan umpatan yang dilontarkan pengemudi lain terhadap dirinya._

 _._

" _Maaf tuan, anda masih disana.. s-"_

" _Maaf kalau boleh saya tau ada apa?"_

" _Ehh, syukurlah.. saya suster-" suster tersebut menceritakan kejadian pekara korban dan meminta pihak keluarga untuk menghadiri rumah sakit. Jung ahjjuma tak mampu menahan keterkajutannya, tangan yang satu lagi menutupi mulutnya dengan shyok. Dan menutup gagang telephone tersebut._

" _Ya Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi ini.. aku harus memberi tau tuan muda Baekhyun." Tanpa berfikir panjang, gagang telphone itu terangkat kembali dan menekan tombol yang sudah ia hafal selama bekerja didisi._

 _._

" _Ada apa Jung ahjjuma.. apa Kai pergi lagi dari rumah.. dasar anak itu benar benar.." ucap Baekhyun kepada orang yang disebrang telephone. Tangannya masih pada kemudi dan matanya fokus ke depan jalan._

" _Emm, begini tuan muda.. sebenarnya.."_

" _Katakan saja ahjjuma, tak usah takut pada ancaman anak itu."_

" _Sebenarnya, saya ingin mengabari tuan muda.. bahwa tuan dan nyonya Byun-"_

" _Appa dan eomma kenapa ahjjuma? Bukannya mereka pergi ke Jeju"_

" _Tuan dan nyonya kecelakaan tuan muda, dan meninggal langsung ditempat kejadian.." suara Jung ahjjuma sedikit bergetar, ia juga tak mampu menahan kesedihannya._

" _..." Tak ada respon dari lawan bicara._

" _Tuan? Tuan muda? Apa anda baik baik saja tua-"_

 _TRAKK!_

 _Dentingan handphone yang jatuh kebawah pengemudi. Entah rusak atau apa, ia tak perduli._

" _Kenapa begitu cepat?" lirihnya, pandangannya mengabur karna bendungan air mata yang berlomba keluar dari sarangnya._

 _TIIINNNNNNNNNN!_

" _AKHHHH..."_

 _BRAAAKKKKK_

" _Ya ampun, cepat tolong dia.."_

" _Cepat keluarkan dari dalam!"_

" _Aku akan panggil ambulan.."_

 _Suara yang menemani setengah kesadarannya._

" _Apakah pada akhirnya aku akan menyusul mereka juga?" ucap Baekhyun lirih, dan kata itu menutup semua kesadarannya. Namja yang sedang membantunya keluar menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Mata tegasnya sulit mengartikan ucapan namja yang berada dalam dekapannya. Wajahnya penuh dengan darah, dan sulit untuk melihat wajah asli. Satu yang mata elangnya tangkap, senyuman dari namja yang tengah pingsan sekarang._

 _._

 _Kedua matanya melihat orang yang ia sayangi tidur tak berdaya di kasur dengan nyaman. Kedua jenis kelamin berbeda itu wajahnya pucat, kelopak mata itu biasa terbuka saat mengetahui Kai datang tapi sekarang mungkin tidak akan sama lagi. Mungkin akan menutup untuk selama lamanya._

" _Eomma aku datang.." ucap Kai diselingi dengan menatap wajah cantik eommanya yang sekarang ada bekas jahitan di pelipisnya dan luka gores dipipi. Tangannya mengelus wajah yeoja yang terbaring dengan tenang._

" _Siapa yang akan mengecup pipiku ketika aku membuka pintu rumah.. hiks..hiks.." kenangannya begitu saja bergulir di pikirannya. Wajahnya ia alihkan kewajah tegas sang ayah._

" _Appa, kau tak ingin mengomeliku? Hiks,aku tadi mengebut dijalanan appa.. Bukankah aku anak pembangkang? Tak pernah mau mendengarkan nasihatmu, dan lebih memilih melanjutkan sekolah dijepang karna lebih bebas. Hiks, anak macam apa aku.. Pukul aku appa. Hiks.. pukul akuhhss.. hiks, hiks.." tangannya sekarang menggenggam tangan sang ayah. Matanya sudah merah dan perih karna terlalu banyak menangis._

" _Apa aku bisa berubah seperti yang apa kalian inginkan?" Pandangannya sekarang jatuh pada lantai yang ia pijak._

" _Aku akan berubah demi kalian.. demi Baekhyun hyung." Getaran disaku celananya membuatnya merogoh sesuatu dibalik sana. 'Baekkie Hyung :p' nama itu tertera dilayar handphonenya, ia menghapus jejak air matanya dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Tangannya menekan tombol hijau._

" _Ada apa hyung..?"_

" _Apa benar ini Jong Kai?"_

" _Ha? Ini siapa?"_

" _Maaf apa benar ini nama anda? Nama anda ada diurutan pertama panggilan darurat"_

" _Itu benar nama saya, walau bukan sepenuhnya benar penempatannya. Ada apa menelpon dengan nomer hyungku.."_

" _Maaf kami lancang, kami dari High Hospital ingin me-"_

" _High Hospital?"_

" _Iya benar.."_

" _Saya sudah disini.. memangnya apa dengan Baekhyun hyung? Apa dia baik baik saja?" perasaan Kai benar benar tak enak_

" _Ohh, kalau begitu anda bisa datang ke UGD segera. Kakak anda mengalami kritis sehabis kecelakaan"_

" _MWO?! Aku akan segera kesana" kakinya berlari kencang, dengan wajah yang semakin panik. Tidak. Sudah cukup kedua orang tuanya._

 _._

 _._

" _Hyung.. Aku mohon bangunlah.. Sudah cukup kepergian appa dan eomma, dan sekarang kau juga ingin meninggalkanku?"_

" _Ireona! Aku janji akan berubah menjadi Kai yang penurut dan tidak pembangkang. Aku janji hyung. Cepatlah bangun."_

" _Bagaimana aku bisa hidup seperti ini?"_

" _Aku kira beban hyungku akan kau ambil Tuhan, tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Aku masih menyayanginya, hanya dia yang aku punya.. hiks.." Suara dialog sepihak terdengar telinga namja yang tengah membuka pintu._

' _apa dia adik dari namja yang kubawa? Beban? Maksudnya dia keluarga tidak mampu? Melihat merek dari mobil yang telah rusak itu,aku rasa tidak mungkin. Apakah namja itu sedang sakit keras?' guman namja tinggi tersebut termenung penutupi pintu._

" _Maaf tuan, anda ingin masuk atau-"_

" _Aku akan keluar." Badan tinggi tegapnya yang sempat mengalingi pintu menyingkir sedikit. Suster itu tersenyum ramah padanya dan menghilang dibalik pintu. Mata elangnya sekali lagi melihat pasyen yang sedang diperiksa oleh dokter. Detik berikiutnya, kaki jenjangnya ia langkahkan berjalan melewati tiap-tiap koridor dan keluar meninggalkan rumah sakit._

 _ **Flashback end-_**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

Beban yang ia terima begitu berat.

Apa salahnya memperlihatkan senyum untuknya jika itu bisa mengurangi bebannya. Walau ia sendiri belum tentu setegar sang kakak.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi kepada Kai.

'Sehangat apapun senyummu Kai, hyung masih bisa melihat kepedihan dihatimu.. Maafkan hyung.. Cepat atau lambat hyung tak mungkin bertahan lama dan terus tetap bersamamu dengan penyakit hyung yang semakin parah, Kai..' guman Baekhyun dalam hati, wajahnya pandai menutupi kepedihan hatinya.

"Jika kau tak cerewet padaku, mungkin kau akan bertahan lama-" Jawab Kai sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun menuju kaca mobil yang ada didepannya.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya mempoutkan wajahnya lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Kai dan juga sama memandang kaca mobil yang ada didepan. Tak lama suara merdu itu keluar mengeluarkan protesnya.

'-Bertahan lama menemaniku selamanya hyung.. karna hanya kau hyung, keluarga yang ku punya..' lanjut Kai dalam hati, dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Aku cerewet itu juga karna ulahmu Kai."

"Aku anak baik hyung, jadi tak mungkin kau cerewet karna ulahku."

"Kau itu selalu mengganggu hidupku, aku jadi kesal padamu."

"Itu bukan salahku sepenuhnya, hyung. Itu juga salahmu." Ucap Kai tak mau kalah dengan hyungnya. Mobilnya ia lajukan kejalan raya menuju rumahnya, meninggalkan area parkir supermarket.

Sepanjang jalan ia habiskan untuk bercanda tak jarang celaan demi celaan keluar begitu saja dari kedua mulut kakak beradik itu.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung, kakimu kenapa?" ucap namja yang tengah duduk dikursi kerja miliknya sambil melihat kakaknya memasuki ruangan kerja mereka dengan jalan sedikit pincang.

"Anak kecil tau apa kau." Jawab hyungnya ketus kepada dongsaengnya yang tengah memihatnya mencoba untuk jalan dan duduk dikursi sofa yang tepat berhadapan sang adik. Dari jarak yang kira-kira 2 meter itu, sang adik bisa leluasa melihat sang kakak dari kursi kerjanya.

"Akhh!" pekik hyungnya tak tertahan saat mencoba melepas sepatu kerja dan kaos kakinya.

"Akhh, bedarah. Dasar namja sialan!" Gerutunya saat matanya melihat ibu jari kakinya berdarah untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Sehun! Ambilkan kotak P3K." Perintah sang kakak kepada sang adik, Sehun. Yang diperintahkan hanya menurut, ia mengambil kotak P3K lalu menyerahkan pada hyungnya yang tengah menahan sakit dan nyeri dikakinya.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini hyung? Pasti kau ceroboh lagi," Ucap Sehun sambil melihat luka yang berdarah, ketika mata sipitnya bertemu dengan mata bulat sang kakak yang sedang menatapnya tajam membuat nyalinya sedikit takut. Sehun hanya nyengir tak jelas dihadapan sang kakak.

"Mianhae hyung.." ucapnya menyesal dengan ucapannya yang ia lontarkan untuk sang kakak.

"Jika kau gunakan mulutmu untuk bicara yang tak perlu, lebih baik kau buang jauh-jauh niatmu berbicara kepada ku. Aku tak membutuhkannya." Ucap hyungnya ketus, pandangannya sekarang beralih dan fokus pada kakinya yang sakit.

"Akukan hanya bertanya, jutek sekali." ucap Sehun, itu tak terdengar seperti ucapan melainkan seperti gumanan.

Walau bicara dengan suara kecil, tetap saja masih bisa terdengar oleh sang kakak yang sekarang kembali memandangnya tajam. Bagaimana tidak terdengar, jarak antara mereka hanya 5cm jika diukur. Merekakan sedang duduk bersebelahan di satu sofa yang lumayan besar untuk diduduki 2 orang.

Dengan tekad yang matang, Sehun lebih memilih kembali kekursi kerjanya. Lebih baik melihat sang kakak dari jarak yang bisa dibilang lumayan jauh. Sehun masih sayang kepada nyawanya, ia tak ingin mati secepat itu. Apa lagi mati muda.

Itu bukan termasuk cita-citanya, mati di tangan kakaknya sendiri. Tidak, terimakasih untuk tawaran yang satu itu ia menolaknya mentah-mentah. Masih banyak hal yang belum ia capai.

"Awas namja itu! Jika bertemu lagi dengannya, akan ku buat ia menyesali perbutannya!" geram sang kakak dengan tangan yang masih tetap mengobati luka dikakinya.

'Namja? Wuahh, berani sekali namja itu. Ia tak tau apa, sekarang ia dalam masalah besar. Membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur. Aku acungkan ibu jari yang kupunya untuknya. Aku saja adiknya tak berani berbuat yang macam-macam dengan hyungku. Salah-salah, aku bisa dimaki habis-habisan. Diakan emosional, mungkin itu faktor umur. Ya bisa jadi, kau memang hebat Sehun.' Guman Sehun dalam hati sambil tersenyum dengan bangga dan tepuk tangan yang terbilang pelan.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?!" mata hyungnya tak berhenti menatapnya saat melihat reaksi aneh Sehun yang bertingkah tak rasional didepan sang kakaknya.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Jinjja? Tapi tadi kau senyum-senyum sendiri dan tepuk tangan yang barusan kau lakukan itu. Apa maksudnya, ha?!" tanya hyungnya lagi namun kali ini sedikit menuntut dengan ekspresi yang bisa dibilang datar. Sehun sudah biasa melihat wajah menyebalkan sang kakak.

"Itu.. bukan apa-apa. Benar, sungguh." Ucap Sehun meyakinkan hyungnya, Chanyeol sekarang menatap Sehun penuh dengan keraguan.

"Awas ya, jika kau berbuat yang macam-macam!" ancam hyungnya, tiba-tiba Sehun jadi susah untuk menelan ludahnya, bahkan pasokan udara terasa menipis. Ancaman saja bisa berdampak seburuk ini. Menyeramkan.

'Ya, siapapun kau. Maksudku namja yang sedang diincar hyungku, berhati-hatillah kau diluar sana. Ku sarankan lebih baik jika kau tidak keluar rumah jika kau masih ingin menghirup udara bebas.' Guman Sehun dalam hati, tapi ini lebih ke prihatin.

"Akhh! Aku jadi sulit berjalan lagi. Menyusahkan. Bagaimana dengan rapat besok. Aku tak mungkin hadir dengan kondisi seperti ini. Aish memikirkannya saja membuat kepalaku ingin pecah." Lagi-lagi kakaknya menggerutu tak jelas. Sekarang salah satu tangannya tepat berada dipelipisnya, sekarang rasa sakit itu seakan bindah kekepalanya.

"Sehun, besok kau yang menggantikanku rapat."

"Tapi hyu-"

"Aku tak terima penolakan. Hari ini aku ingin istirahat dirumah. Jaga kantor appa." Ucap hyungnya tanpa memperhatikan Sehun yang sekarang menatapnya tak percaya berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang terpaku menatap kepergian sang kakak.

"Chanyeol hyung. Selalu saja seenaknya. Bahkan dihari libur seperti ini, dia menyuruhku untuk lembur. Menyebalkan sekali. Kalau seperti itu mirip sekali dengan sifat appa. Seenaknya, keras kepala, pekerja keras, dan banyak. Aku malas menyebutkannya, bahkan ungkapan saja sulit untuk digambarkan. Untung aku tak seperti dia." ia jadi teringat ucapan eommanya waktu bercerita tentang kisah kedua orang tuanya. Dan kalimat yang selalu ia ingat hingga sekarang. 'Cukup melihatnya, dan kau pasti akan mengerti.' Dan kata kata itu sekarang lebih pantas diucapkan untuk Chanyeol, hyungnya. Karna bagaimanapun ayahnya telah sedikit merubah sikapnya, setelah ibunya dulu melahirkan anak perempuan yang sekarang tinggal di China.

"Sooyoung.. bagaimana keadaanmu? Oppa merindukanmu..." lirih Sehun, segelintir ingatan melintas begitu saja saat adiknya tersenyum kepadanya, dan terakhir yang ia ingat. Adiknya menangis di pelukan sang kakak pertama, Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T embok**

 **B esar**

 **C hanyeol**

Makasih yang udah ngereview...

.

.

.

.

 **Review again yaaaaaaaa...**


End file.
